funny feelings
by brodie87
Summary: what happens when Jasmine starts getting funny feelings for the grand vizier himself, Jafar. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first fan fiction I've ever done, please be nice I do not own any of these characters**

Funny Feelings

It was another boiling hot day in Agrabah. Everybody was feeling the heat, including the grand vizier. Jafar sat in his chambers, trying to sort all the thoughts going through his head. But soon was disturbed from his musings when he heard someone shouting him

"Jafar"

"Now who could that be? He thought to himself

"Jafar, I want a word with you"

Just then princess Jasmine came walking in, looking a little more then pissed

"oh hello princess, how may I be of service? Jafar didn't like the look she was giving him. He and the princess have never seen eye to eye. He could never do anything right in her eyes. Whenever he did try and help in a situation, she would always say it wasn't good enough. Jafar was pulled out of his thoughts when princess Jasmine started talking

"what did you do with the boy from the market place?

"why princess, I had him taking down to the dungeons" why was she interested in the street rat?

"well then, if that's all you've done, then I'll be making my own way down there to see him"

"ah, I wouldn't advise that princess"

Jasmine looked straight up into the eyes of Jafar "excuse me? Why wouldn't you advise that?

"because princess" said Jafar while trying to hide a smirk "the boy won't be there"

Jasmine looked confused "why? What have you done?

"well princess, he took you from the palace, so he had to be punished"

"WHAT? Princess Jasmine couldn't believe what she'd just heard "what did you do with him?

"well princess, I err"

"yes" demanded Jasmine

"I thought best if he would never be able to get to you again, so"

Jasmine cut across him "you had him killed? Jasmine was fuming "Jafar you've crossed the line this time, I'll make sure you're thrown out of this palace"

"excuse me" said Jafar through gritted teeth "if you would let me explain what actually happened" Jafar was looking into Jasmine's eyes "I didn't have him killed princess"

"what?

"I had him thrown out of Agrabah, and if he was to set foot in Agrabah again, he will be killed"

"b but I thought" stuttered Jasmine

"well princess you thought wrong" Jafar just couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth "you're always ready to think the worst of me. I'm not stupid princess; I've seen the way you look at me. I think to myself how could one princess hold so much anger in her eyes? Anger in her eyes that I only see when you look at me"

Jasmine had never seen this look in Jafar's eyes before, and it stated stirring something deep down in her. What would she call that look? It wasn't what she would call anger, no it was passion, and it was making her see Jafar in a new light

"princess"

"what? Oh Jafar" this wasn't right; she shouldn't be feeling these things. This is Jafar, you despise this man "sorry Jafar, I have to, to erm………leave" she left before Jafar could say anything

"hmmm that was strange" Jafar said to himself "it's not like the princess to run away from an argument, and an argument with me"

**A/N Ok guys and girls let me know what you think. There's gonna be more excitement if you thought this was a bit boring**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter, please enjoy **

**I do not own these characters**

Jasmine went straight to her room, where she slammed the door and shouted "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT? She'd totally confused herself. Just a few hours ago, she was sat talking too some poor boy, who seemed to understand how she was feeling. Now she's sat in her room thinking about Jafar and all his Jafarness. "no Jasmine" she said to herself "this is bad, infact anything to do with Jafar is bad" Jasmine thought the best thing she can do is to just stay away from him. Even though that may be harder then she thought. Considering he is the grand vizier. Jasmine flopped onto her bed and hoped all her thoughts would just melt away.

Jafar was in a mood. He'd tried to talk to the sultan about the current problems with Agrabah, but everything he said to him seemed to be going in one ear and out of the other. He was just too busy playing with his bloody toys. "He really needs to grow up" Iago said to Jafar "if he's not careful, Agrabah will be well an truly lost. Hello earth to Jafar, are you listening"

"Iago will you stop shouting, I'm trying to think here"

Iago could tell he had other things on his mind. Not wanting to piss Jafar off he decided to leave him to his thoughts "ok then Jafar, I'll leave you too it"

Jafar didn't realise Iago had gone. He was too busy thinking about what happened earlier with him and the princess. He was determined to find out why she was acting all shifty. Maybe it was to do with the street rat, or maybe she got a little too close to himself and it frighten her, but what ever it was. He would most defiantly use it to his advantage

Jasmine had been in her room for a few hours now, and she was a little more then bored. So she decided to leave, if she was careful and watched where she was going, then maybe she could avoid Jafar. Jasmine was deep in thought while walking around the palace. But the problem with been deep in thought is that you don't watch where your going. Next thing she knew, she was on the floor looking up at none other then Jafar

"excuse me princess, but you should really watch where your going"

"what do you mean I should watch where I'm going?

"well princess, you were the one who walked into me" Jafar couldn't help but smirk. If he played this right, maybe he could get a bit of information out of her

"Jafar, I would appreciate it if you could stop smirking at me, and help me up"

"why of course princess" Jafar held out his hand, which the princess took. But as soon as she was up, she pulled her arm away like she'd been slapped. Jafar thought that he must really repulse her, for her to act in such a way

"err thank you Jafar. Now if you don't mind I will be on my way" Jasmine had to get out of there, when she touched Jafar's hand she felt a spark that shot straight deep into her belly. What she needed right now was some fresh air, away from Jafar. As she was walking away she heard Jafar call to her

"princess. Are you ok?

No she was not going to answer him. He's the reason why she's so confused. She needed that fresh air now, or she seriously thought she may suffocate.

Jafar watched her go, and ignore him. Oh no, there's no way the princess was walking away from him. He needed answers, and he needed them now. So he decided to follow her. He followed her until she settled herself outside next to the fountain. He watched her for a few minutes, before he decided to join her

Jasmine decided to sit next to the fountain, she'd always come here to try and clear her mind. Jasmine was again deep in though when she noticed a shadow blocking her sunlight.

"princess" came the slow drawl from Jafar

Oh great, just what she needed. She came here to get away from him. He must of followed her

"princess"

"what do you want? Snapped Jasmine

"I just wanted to see if you were ok"

"well Jafar as you can see I'm fine. I came out here to be alone and away from you"

"ah, I see"

"do you? You know something, everywhere I've turned today you've been there. Have you been following me"

"Of course not princess"

"then why are you out here? You say it's because you wanted to see if I was ok. It's funny that, since you've never bothered in the past. Jafar you creep me out, just leave me alone" Jasmine saw something change in Jafar's eyes, was that hurt? Whatever it was, it was gone as fast as it came, and was replaced by anger

"so that's your little problem then is it? I creep you out?

"Jafar I'm not listening to this" as Jasmine walked away, Jafar grabbed her arm

"I haven't finished talking yet" Jafar gripped her arm tighter

"ouch Jafar your hurting me"

"I don't care. All you are is a spoilt little brat, who needs to be taught some manners"

"I beg your pardon. I am the princess of Agrabah, you can't speak to me like that" Jasmine was getting angry herself, and Jafar's grip on her arm was getting more painful. "Jafar get off me" He wasn't letting go, and her arm was getting numb. So she decided to kick him hard on the leg, which made him let go of her arm

"ouch you little bitch"

Jasmine then decided to run. If she could just get away, and get to her room. But before she knew it, Jafar had caught up to her and dragged her aside. Where he pushed her against a wall

"now you listen to me princess"

Jasmine noticed how close he was to her. She could feel the heat coming off him, and found herself been drawn to it. Before she realised what she was doing, she grabbed the back of his head and pulled it towards her, where their lips touched for the first time. Jafar didn't know what to do, this was the princess kissing him? He thought she hated him, she even said he was a creep. Realising he was just standing there, he decided to kiss her back. The kiss lasted another minute or so before Jafar pulled away. He was confused, and that was a very rare feeling for someone like him. but he wanted more of her, needed more of her. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her right against the wall, where he kissed her again. Jasmine moaned into his mouth. She started feeling his hands moving from her shoulders and down to her breasts. What was he doing? He was driving her insane, she had to stop this before it got out of hand. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. Where the anger they held earlier had gone

"Jafar, we need to stop"

"what if I can't?

"well your gonna have to. Jafar, it's been a long day and I think we both need to think about things away from each other"

"no we don't. I know what I want" Jafar started moving towards her again

"Jafar, you may know what you want, but all I have is a confused head. Now move" she tried but push him away, but he wasn't budging "Jafar did you not here me? Move"

"I think princess, you need a little persuading" once Jafar said that, he moved his hand into Jasmine's pants

Jasmine was shocked more then anything, and couldn't control what happened next "how dare you" Jasmine punched him hard in the face, and this time made her escape while Jafar recovered. Jasmine headed straight for her room. Once in she locked the door and got ready for bed. She knew Jafar was out of order, he shouldn't of touched her like that. He deserved that punch, and hope it left a mark. Jasmine was tired, she could feel her eyes getting heavy as she lay there. Her last thought before she drifted off to sleep where of how she was gonna face Jafar tomorrow

**A/N how will Jafar be next time he sees Jasmine, please R&R hope I'm not writing for know one. Next chapter coming up soon**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, this is rated M for a reason, just warning you before you read

I do not own these characters blah blah

**Jafar slowly made his way back to his chambers. Annoyed at the way the evening ended with Jasmine. He entered his chambers and was greeted by Iago. Iago went to talk, but before he'd said one word, Jafar held up his hand. "Iago I'm really not in the mood for conversation at the moment" Iago only wanted to know where he'd been. He also noticed that Jafar had a black eye. **

"**Jafar, your maybe not in the mood for conversation. But how did you get that shiner? Iago came off his perch, and landed on Jafar's shoulder to have a closer look. "ha-ha, wherever you got that from, its gonna be 10 times worse tomorrow" Jafar just scowled at Iago. "so" Iago continued "aren't you gonna tell your old pall where you got it from"**

"**does it really matter" snapped Jafar, already angry at the way Jasmine reacted**

"**yes Jafar it does. Haven't been walking into walls now have you?**

"**Don't be stupid" Jafar let out a sigh before he continued "if you must know, it was the princess"**

"**your kidding right? Iago thought this was the funniest thing he's heard all month "ha-ha, well the princess can't half pack a punch" **

"**thank you Iago, your laughing at me doesn't half make me feel better"**

"**oh lighten up Jafar, its not everyday you get thumped by the princess, just what did you say to her" Jafar went quiet and decided to get ready for bed. There was no way he was discussing what happened to him with a parrot. "come on Jafar, could it really be that bad?**

"**oh believe me Iago, it's not what I said, but what I did"**

"**huh? What do you mean?**

"**Iago it really doesn't matter" snapped Jafar. His patients was really wearing thin. "all I want to do is go to sleep" Iago knew he wasn't getting anywhere with Jafar. Best leave it before he punched him. **

**Jasmine woke up feeling refreshed. She got ready and headed down for breakfast. As she entered she saw her father already sitting at the table. "good morning father"**

"**ah, good morning my dear. Trust your in a good mood today? Before she had time to answer Jafar walked in. Jafar had to admit that Iago was right, his eye was a lot worse then yesterday. He thought of putting his hair across his face, but then realised he'd look even more stupid then he already did. Plus his hair was long, but not that long. "good morning Jafar" said the sultan "I trust you are……oh my, what happened to your eye? Jasmine's head snapped up at that. She'd totally forgotten what happened last night. Jafar looked at her, and she felt herself going red**

"**ah, not to worry my lord. I walked into a wall"**

**The sultan didn't look that convinced "a wall, you say"**

"**yes sir, I believe its called sleepwalking" Jafar didn't know what else to say. He couldn't tell the truth, but the look on the sultans face if he did would have been worth it. **

"**you must be more careful Jafar" replied the sultan "even thought sleep walking is out of your control"**

**Jasmine couldn't stop looking at Jafar's eye. Did she really do that? She must avoid Jafar today, or at least not to be left alone with him. After last night, she'd given him the perfect excuse for some sort of revenge, and knowing Jafar he wouldn't let that opportunity pass. Breakfast went by slow and quiet. All Jasmine wanted to do was leave and hide somewhere, and was shocked when the sultan stood up and excused himself. Leaving Jasmine alone with Jafar**

"**so" said Jafar "care to tell me what last night was all about?**

"**no not really" Jasmine really didn't want to be having this conversation, it would only lead to more arguments.**

"**you punched me in the face princess. How would you feel if I did that to you?**

"**how can you say that? How would you feel if I shoved my hand down your pants? **

**Jafar smirked at such a stupid question "to tell you the truth princess, I wouldn't mind at all" the look on Jasmine's face was priceless. Jafar got up and moved to sit next to her, deciding to have a little fun. "you know princess, we could forget about this whole mess if you like" Jafar had moved his hand onto Jasmine's thigh, were he started making little circles with his fingers "what do you say? He whispered in her ear**

**Jasmine started getting them funny feelings again. She wanted Jafar more then ever "I think" but before she could finish, Jafar cut her off**

"**princess don't think, just go with it"**

**Jasmine was torn, what should she do. Then she had a thought "Jafar, how about I meet you in your chamber tonight? Just to talk though, don't be getting any ideas. You must agree we do need to talk"**

**Jafar knew she had a point, and if he watched what he did maybe he could get a little bit more then talking out of her. Then he had a thought, Iago will be there**

"**princess, how about I come to your rooms instead"**

"**why?**

"**well your forgetting I have a parrot, we wouldn't want him repeating everything we say now would we?**

**Jasmine knew Jafar had a point "ok then. But remember, we're just talking"**

"**totally understood princess"**

**Later that evening Jasmine was sat in her room waiting for Jafar. She was so nervous, but knew she had to sort her feelings out once and for all. Just then she heard a knock at the door "come in" shouted Jasmine. She watched the door open and the man who takes up all the space in her head walk in**

"**hello Jafar"**

"**good evening princess" Jafar noticed that she looked a bit tense. He would have to do something to make her relax a bit. He went to sit on the bed next to her**

**Jasmine wasted no time in telling Jafar her thoughts. She took a deep breath and began "Jafar, you may not realise it, but your messing with my head. These past couple of days have just been torture. One minute I'm sure I want you, then the next I'm not so sure"**

**Jafar was watching her very carefully. He could play this to his advantage, he just had to be careful what he said. "princess I must admit I had no idea how you felt, and before you call me a liar, I admit I have feelings for you"**

**Jasmine knew she had to be careful. She knew what Jafar was like "really? How can I be sure you aren't lying?**

"**because princess, I find it hard to express these kind of emotions. But with you, I feel if I can" Jafar was moving closer to her, and he went in for a kiss. Please to note that Jasmine didn't push him away, infact she was kissing him back. The kiss became more intense as the seconds ticked by, and Jafar couldn't help his hands moving over Jasmine's body. She was heaven to touch, and just like last night he found himself wanting more. Jafar moved to whisper in her ear "Jasmine your driving me mad, I need you so much" he took hold of Jasmine's hand, and pressed it against his hardness "see Jasmine, see what you do to me?**

**Jasmine was past the point of no return. Knowing what kind of affect she was having on Jafar made her want him more "so Jafar, you still wouldn't mind if I put my hand down your pants hmm? **

**Jafar moaned before he spoke "not at all" things were quickly getting out of hand after that. Jafar took off Jasmine' s top and bottoms, quickly followed buy his own. Jafar's hands moved down Jasmine's body, until they stopped just at the top of her knickers. He ran two fingers into them and started massaging her clit. Jasmine moaned, feeling things she'd never felt before. Jafar moved his fingers down and pushed them into her, and stopping when he felt her barrier. He was painfully hard and needed to be inside her. He pulled his fingers out, and noticed Jasmine whimper in protest. He moved his hands to her knickers where he pulled them down, and flung them over his shoulder. Then he went to his own boxers and pulled them down too. He then moved over Jasmine and rested on his elbows. He positioned his erection at her opening, and pushed in with one quick thrust. Jasmine screamed out, the pain bringing tears to her eyes. Jafar didn't move until he thought Jasmine was ready, then when he was sure, he started thrusting in and out. The pain Jasmine felt earlier was slowly easing away as pleasure took over. Jafar started thrusting harder and faster, making Jasmine moan louder. Soon he felt jasmine's walls tighten around him as she came hard. Jafar could feel himself loosing control and soon followed, where he grunted and spilled his seed into her. He tried his best not to collapse on her. The last thing he wanted was a squished princess. He finally settled next to jasmine**

"**are you ok? Asked Jafar**

"**hmm I'm fine just a bit tired"**

**Jafar watched as Jasmine fell to sleep. Tomorrow was defiantly gonna be an interesting day. Before he had a chance to think about anything else, he fell asleep**

**Jasmine woke up feeling better then she had in awhile. As she turned over she noticed Jafar asleep next to her. JAFAR??????? She thought. Then the memories came flooding back, and she realised she'd slept with him**

**A/N gonna leave it there for now. Next chapter probably up tomorrow. Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, just to warn you, there's a bit of violence in this chapter**

**I do not own these awesome characters**

Jasmine was deep in thought. How had she let this happen? All she wanted to do was talk to him, but no she had to go sleep with him. Jasmine looked over to where Jafar was sleeping next to her. He looked so peaceful. She wondered what he'd say if she cut that unique beard of his off, that thought made her giggle, and Jafar was starting to wake up. She laid back down and pretended to be asleep

"I no your awake Jasmine" came Jafar's low voice.

Jasmine turned over to look at him. "Jafar about last night"

"Jasmine don't start" Jafar moved to sit up as he was speaking "its first thing in the morning. I really don't want to start talking about this" Jafar did a random hand movement between the two of them "can we just not talk about it?

"not talk about it? Jafar we"

"had sex?" Jafar cut across "yes I am aware of that"

Oh no, Jasmine wasn't going to end this conversation "last night you told me you had feelings for me. Were you lying?

What could Jafar say? Did he really have feelings for her?

"Jafar answer me"

He looked at the princess and realised she had tears in her eyes. He took hold of her hands before he started talking "Jasmine, what I said last night was true. I do have feelings for you. It's just, we both know how we feel about each other. Why do we need to talk?

"Jafar I don't want this to be a mistake. Imagine what would happen if we hated each other after this?

"we hated each other before remember"

Jasmine had to smile at that "yeah I no but, everything will be different now. To know you've been inside me, it completely changes everything"

"listen Jasmine, I've got a meeting with your father in an hour. I'm gonna go get ready, but I promise I'll come and find you later ok? Jafar put his clothes on from last night and kissed Jasmine goodbye before he left. Making his way back to his chambers, he was thinking what he'd do next. Did he want a relationship with her? What would the sultan say? They could end up married, then he would be sultan. Yeah he kinda liked that idea. Jafar pushed all his thoughts out of his head, while he got ready for his meeting

Jasmine was looking forward to seeing Jafar. She hadn't planned what happened last night, but she's glad it did. These funny feelings Jasmine was having for Jafar were returning more stronger every time she thought of him. There was still that doubt in the back of her head about Jafar. What if he doesn't feel anything at all, and she was just a shag for him? Jasmine realised she needed Jafar more then anything, and she would do everything she could to make sure he was truly hers

The meeting dragged, and dragged for Jafar. He realised a while ago that the sultan had no idea how to rule Agrabah. No need to worry about it now since the meeting was now over. Jafar made his goodbyes and left. When he arrived at his chambers, he noticed Jasmine standing outside them. "hello princess, what brings you here?

"hmm that's a silly question to ask isn't it? I'm here to see you of course" Jasmine moved in to kiss Jafar, but he pulled away before their lips touched "Jafar what are you doing?

"princess are you? Do you want someone to see us?

"so what if they do? Would it bother you?

Jafar could see that Jasmine was getting upset "no of course not"

"then why won't you kiss me? Jasmine's voice was becoming louder

"Jasmine your just been stupid and childish now" Jafar walked pasted Jasmine and into his room

"so your calling me childish now? Jasmine had followed him, and closed the door

"I just think your over reacting"

"over reacting? Interrupted Jasmine "Jafar just last night we were having sex, now you won't even kiss me"

Jafar was fast loosing his patients "Jasmine, your blowing this way out of proportion"

Jasmine was fuming, why wouldn't he listen. Well she would make him listen. She grabbed the first thing she found and flung it at him. Jafar was not ready for the vase heading his way, and it hit him right on his head and smashed. Jafar fell backward over his table and landed on the floor. Jasmine stood there in shock, realising what she'd just done. She started walking slowly towards him, the only sound she was hearing was her heart beating loud in her ears. As she got closer she noticed Jafar wasn't moving. She bent down and saw he was breathing. That's when she noticed blood coming from his head. She took his turban off and moved his hair out of his eyes, so that she could see where the blood was coming from. Just then Iago flew in and stopped dead on his perch as he took the scene in before him. He was too shocked to say anything. He watched as Jasmine started shaking Jafar. Just then he saw Jafar move

"why the bloody hell did you do that for" demanded Jafar, while he tried to get up

"Jafar I'm so sorry" said Jasmine through her tears

Jafar touched his forehead and noticed the blood "I'm bleeding. Jasmine you cut me open"

"Jafar please, I didn't mean to" said Jasmine, who was full on crying "I didn't mean to"

"I didn't mean to" Jafar mocked "you could of killed me"

"Jafar you wouldn't listen"

"Listen to what? said Jafar, who was now holding a cloth to his head "listen to you carry on like a child? He could feel his anger boiling over "lets see how you like it shall we? Jafar moved forward and grabbed Jasmine

"no, no please" pleaded Jasmine

Jafar grabbed Jasmine and raised his hand ready to strike her, but before he could, Iago flew in front of him "Jafar don't" said Iago

Jafar held his hand in the air for a few more seconds. Then slowly lowered it, looking defeated "get out" he said in a low whisper

"Jafar please"

"I said GET OUT! At that jasmine ran from his chambers crying

Iago flew over onto Jafar's shoulder "hey Jafar, you ok?

"yes Iago, just a bit shocked"

"I'm not surprised" Iago had no idea what he had interrupted, but he didn't like it "Jafar, I thought the crazy bitch had killed you"

"well she hasn't. It takes more then a vase to get rid of me"

"Jafar, first she thumps you, then she smashes your head with a vase. What's going on?

Jafar didn't have the energy to argue, so he told him what had happened between the princess and himself

**A/N ok I know Jafar doesn't have hair, but I think that was a mistake. So I decided to give him hair. Remember R/R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I do not own these characters**

Iago had an idea something happened between Jafar and the princess. But what Jafar had just told him, shocked him. He knew that he had no choice but to stop Jafar hitting the princess. Jafar is a brilliant liar, but if the princess went walking around with a black eye, he knew that people wouldn't believe her if she started saying its because she walked into a wall. He decided to go find the princess, and ask her why the hell did she attack Jafar with a vase. He knew all about Jafar's sort temper, and wouldn't even think about doing something so stupid. Soon Iago found himself coming up to Jasmine's room, and flew in through the window. He couldn't see the princess anywhere, but he could her crying. Landing on her bed he looked around her room, and noticed her crying on a chair in the corner "princess"

Jasmine snapped her head up when she heard someone say her name. Looking around, she saw Iago sat on her bed "what do you want you stupid bird? Demanded Jasmine

"I want to know why you decided to throw a vase at Jafar"

Jasmine just sat there, looking shocked "you can talk?

Oh hell. Iago forgot he was supposed to be a dumb parrot. But now wasn't the time for that. He needed answers off the princess "of course I can talk. Why do you think I'm Jafar's?

"why are you here, if Jafar's sent you"

"no" Iago cut across "Jafar doesn't know I'm here"

Jasmine looked confused "then why are you here"

"I'm here to tell you to be careful around Jafar"

"well, it's a bit too late for that"

"maybe so" Iago flew over and landed on the chair Jasmine was sat on "I know Jafar, you can only push him so far, and tonight you really did push him. Your lucky I was there, because he would of hurt you"

Jasmine looked down. She knew she'd gone too far. She didn't need a parrot to tell her that "do you think Jafar will still hurt me?

"to tell you the truth Princess, I haven't got a clue. But I'd advise you to keep your distance from him for a few days. Just one more question"

"what"

"what where you doing? Attacking him with a vase in the first place?

"he wouldn't listen" said Jasmine. Now feeling a fresh wave of tears threatening to spill

"princess, he never listens to what I've got to say. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna throw the first thing I find at him"

"its different though Iago"

"and whys that"

"because" jasmine paused before she continued "because I love him, I'm in love with him"

Oh well done Jafar, you've just gone and made the princess of Agrabah fall in love with you, and your totally oblivious to it. So much for I'm Jafar and I know everything "princess that's a big thing to say, your not thinking clearly"

"Iago, I know in my heart that I love him"

"ok but, I suggest you calm down and get some rest. It's been the most bizarre day I've ever known in this palace"

Iago went to fly back out the window, but was stopped by Jasmine's voice

"thank you Iago, for stopping Jafar"

Iago turned towards the princess. With a sad look in his eyes he said "princess I didn't do it for you, I did it for Jafar" with that said, he flew out the window. Leaving a depressed princess with her thoughts

Jafar couldn't sleep. He couldn't believe Jasmine had actually attacked him, and all because he wouldn't listen to her. The more he thought about it the more he could feel his temper raising. Knowing he wasn't going to find sleep, he decided to pay the princess a late night visit. When he arrived he knocked on her door. When he didn't hear an answer, he tried the door which opened "not a wise choice to sleep with the door unlocked princess" Jafar said to himself. He walked in, making sure he closed the door behind him. Straight away he noticed Jasmine asleep in her bed, and the memories of last night came back to him. Then he realised what a stupid idea it was him coming here. What was he gonna do? Attack her while she slept. "your going soft old boy" Jafar told himself. He turned to leave, but as he reached for the door he heard Jasmine's voice

"who's there"

She sounded scared. But Jafar just stood there, noticing how the moon made her face look like it was glowing

"show yourself" came Jasmines voice

Jafar decided to make himself known. "it's me Jasmine"

"Jafar? Jasmine squinted to see him in the dark. Then she saw him moving towards her. Jafar went to sit on her bed, and he noticed how Jasmine recoiled away from him

"hey, hey Jasmine I'm not here to hurt you"

"your not?

"no" said Jafar softly

"then why are you here?

"I couldn't sleep. So I went for a walk and found myself here" Jafar thought best not to tell her it was because he wanted to ease his anger on her "Jasmine I'd like to know what had gotten into you today"

Jasmine was silent for a few minutes before she replied "Jafar, I have such a wanting for you it's unreal, and when I can't get you, it's actually painful. After last night, you have now come my addiction. I think about you all the time. I know I was completely out of order, but you not wanting that one kiss it just…….I just lost it"

"Jasmine, I had other things on my mind. What if the sultan went by in the middle of the kiss hmmm? You can't tell me that doesn't bother you"

"it doesn't"

"but why?

Jasmine let out a sigh "because when I'm with you, it just feels right. I don't give a damn what my father would think about us"

Jafar couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I just think it should be kept between us, for now ok?

Jasmine nodded "ok then, if that's what you want"

"now get some sleep" Jafar got up to leave, but was stopped by Jasmine's hand

"Please stay will me tonight. I'd sleep better knowing you're here"

Jafar didn't see no harm in staying the night. Right now all he wanted to do was go to sleep. He got into bed, and Jasmine snuggled up to him.

"goodnight Jafar"

"goodnight princess" that night Jafar had the most strangest of dreams. Dreams where Jasmine was chasing him with some scissors wanting to cut his beard off

Jafar woke the next morning with Jasmine's head on his chest. He tried to move without waking her, but that failed. "your awake" said Jafar

"hmm. How are you this morning? Asked a sleepy Jasmine

"I'm a bit sore, but apart from that I'm good. Hey I had a dream about you last night"

"really? Hmm what kind?

"not the kind of dream your thinking about"

"ha-ha, so tell me"

"well, you wanted to cut my beard off"

"really? Ha, I wouldn't dare. I like your beard" Jasmine moved closer to him, giving him the first kiss of the day. The kiss deepened and Jafar rolled Jasmine under him. Jasmine needed him and needed this. She pushed Jafar off of her and rolled him onto his back, then she straddled his thighs and leaned down to whisper in his ear "I want you so badly"

"I know you do"

Iago wasn't impressed that Jafar had stayed the night with the princess again. He wasn't jealous, he just knew that they'd probably end up killing each other. Iago thought best to wait for Jafar. Just over an hour later, Jafar came strolling in. "so your back then"

"it appears so my feathery friend"

"so what you got planned for today?

"working Iago. I am the sultans adviser, so I best go advise him" Jafar went to get ready for the day ahead. An hour or so later Jafar was walking down to the throne room with Iago on his shoulder, looking for the sultan. Just as Jafar thought, he found the sultan playing with his toys.

"Is that all he does" Iago whispered in Jafar's ear

"of course it is. I sometimes wonder how the hell he ended up with a daughter like Jasmine"

"ah Jafar, my most trusted adviser"

"good day to you my lord" said Jafar as he bowed to the sultan

"I am in most need for your wisdom"

"of course my lord, whatever you need"

"well I was hoping you could help me find a suitor for Jasmine"

Jasmine still was in bed, she couldn't be bothered to move and she didn't feel all too well. So she thought it the perfect excuse to have a day in bed, and day dream.

Jafar was making his way back to Jasmine's room. He had to tell her about what he and her father had been talking about "hey Jafar, your going the wrong way" said Iago

"that's because I'm not going back to my chambers"

"your not?

"no. I'm going to tell Jasmine what me and her father have been talking about"

Jafar didn't bother knocking on Jasmine's door. When he entered he noticed Jasmine still in bed "why aren't you up yet"

"hmmm, there's no rules saying what time you have to leave your bed" Jasmine sat up as Jafar came to sit down next to her

"Jasmine, I have to tell you something I think you should know"

Jasmine didn't like the sound of this "what is it"

Jafar took a deep breath and began "Jasmine today, your father asked me to help him find a suitor for you"

"your kidding right?

"no"

"what, you just went along with what my father said"

"what was I suppose to do? Jafar could feel an argument coming on

"tell him I don't need one"

"Jasmine I can't do that"

"why? What would my father do that's so bad?

"fire me"

"you find your job more important then me? Jasmine was not happy "Jafar I am the princess, you could be my adviser"

"Jasmine it's not that simple"

"no Jafar" interrupted Jasmine "you make it difficult" Jasmine got out of bed and stood up "why do you always do this?

"do what?

"cause arguments. I was so happy before you walked in"

There was no way Jafar was gonna have an argument with her again. So stood up and headed for the door

"Jafar you can't just get up and walk away"

"I'm not gonna have another argument with you. So I'm gonna leave you to think about what I've told you"

Before he'd even taken one step, Jasmine flung herself toward the door "your not leaving"

"Jasmine don't be stupid, remember what happened last time we had an argument? Now just move" Jafar walked up to Jasmine, and pulled her away from the door. Jasmine turned round and slapped him.

"that's it" said Jafar "I've had enough of you, we need space. I'm gonna go back to my chambers, I need some air" with that he stormed out of Jasmine's room

Nearly a month had passed since Jafar left Jasmine's room, and he hadn't been back since. Jasmine had tried talking to him, but he would make up some excuse and leave. She needed to talk to him, she was two weeks late and was sick in the morning. She wasn't stupid, she knew this would change everything. All she had to do was to get Jafar to listen to her. Later on the very same evening she went looking for him. She thought best if she started at his chambers. Slowly she made her way down there, trying to think of the best way to approach the conversation. All too soon she found herself standing in front of his door. She knocked twice, but heard no answer. She knocked two more times, but again all that followed was silence. She stood there for a few minutes before she walked away. When she turned round she saw Jafar standing there, watching her.

"I suggest you head back to your room princess" Jafar walked past her and into his room. Jasmine followed

"Jafar we really need to talk"

"really? Now why would I want to do that?

Jasmine knew he was going to be difficult

"Jasmine when we decide to talk it always ends in arguments. Now leave before this turns into one"

"I can't Jafar"

"yes you can. All you do is turn around and walk out the door. Would you like me to make it easy for you? Jafar went up to her and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her towards the door

"Jafar, let go. Just listen to me, please I have something important to tell you"

"oh what could that be then? Have you found a suitor?

"no"

"then what" shouted Jafar

"I'm pregnant"

**A/N I'm gonna leave it there for now. What will Jafar's reaction be? R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Just to tell you, this is a very short chapter. Then next one will be longer**

**I do not own these characters**

"sorry princess, I thought I heard you say you were pregnant"

"you did. I am pregnant"

Jafar stood still while the information went through into his head. The princess is pregnant.

"Jafar, what you thinking?

"I…….I don't know. I wasn't expecting to here that"

"Jafar, we're gonna have to tell my father. You can't hide the fact that I'm pregnant forever"

Jafar was in shock. Him a dad? No it's not right. He'd never even thought about kids before, he wasn't sure if he wanted this

"Jasmine, I need time to think"

"time to think? Think about what? Your gonna be a father Jafar. What you need to do is grow up and accept your responsibilities" Jasmine was getting annoyed, Jafar wasn't saying anything. "are you listening to me?

"yes"

"then why aren't you talking"

"I don't think I can do it"

"what?

"be a father Jasmine. I don't think I can be one"

He was scared, Jasmine could see that. The thought of actually becoming a dad scared him.

"Jafar, we need to tell my father"

"I no. But we should talk it through properly, before we tell anyone"

Some time later, Iago flew into Jafar's chamber. He flew over and landed on his shoulder. "alright Jafar? I've just seen the princess going back to her rooms. Did she try and talk to you again?

Jafar sat there for a few seconds before he answered "she's pregnant Iago"

"she's what? Jafar how can you be so stupid?

"I don't know. But we're gonna tell the sultan"

"when?

"tomorrow"

Jasmine sat in her room, thinking how she was gonna tell her father that she's pregnant. She wasn't sure how her father was gonna react, especially when he learns that it's Jafar's child she's carrying. She felt nervous, and it wasn't helped by the fact she had morning sickness. Jasmine had arranged to meet Jafar outside the throne room, and he'd be expecting her in 15minutes. So she decided to make a slow walk there. When she got there, Jafar was already waiting for her, and he looked like he hadn't slept well "hey" said Jasmine as she approached "how you feeling?

"I could be worse I suppose. Ok are you ready?

"as I'll ever be" together they both walked into the throne room. But to there surprise the sultan wasn't there "hmm that's strange. He didn't mention anything about a meeting did he? Asked Jasmine

"no, not as far as I know" Jasmine and Jafar decided to wait, but after nearly an hour of waiting, Jafar decided to find him "ok Jasmine you stay here while I go look for him ok?

"ok"

"he's probably playing with his toys" said Jafar as he turned to leave. Jafar thought best to start at the sultan's chambers. When he arrived he knocked, but there was no answer. So he decided to have a look in, and he saw the sultan still in bed. Jafar went over to the bed and noticed straight away some thing wasn't right. He looked clammy and he wasn't breathing normal. Jafar rushed from the room and called for the doctor. It didn't take long for the doctor to arrive. Jafar left him to it, and went back to the throne room. Jasmine had no idea what had been going on, so now he had to go tell her.

"well? Did you find him? Asked Jasmine as Jafar entered

"Jasmine I found your father still in bed"

"Still in bed? Jasmine couldn't understand why her father would be still tired at this time of day

"yes Jasmine, he's sick. I had to fetch the doctor. He's with your father now"

Everything just slowed down once Jafar told her that "but he was fine yesterday, I don't understand"

"Jasmine please. As soon as the doctor has finished, he's gonna come here and tell us what's the matter with him ok?

15 minutes later, the doctor entered the throne room "princess Jasmine, I don't know how to tell you this but your father past away no more then 10 minutes ago"

**A/N how very sad, the sultan is dead. The next chapter is gonna be a lot longer I promise. R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I don't own these characters

What her father is dead? No this is a nightmare, and Jasmine was convinced she was gonna wake up any minute now. She felt Jafar pull her close "Jasmine" she turned round to face him, but no words came out. Jasmine felt a big eruption of emotion flowing through her body. She had no control of herself, she felt her knees give way. But before she hit the floor, Jafar caught her. She flung her arms around his neck, and cried into his shoulder.

Jafar didn't no what to do, or what to say. He'd never been in this situation before. He just held her close and waited for her to calm down

All day Jasmine sat in her room, not talking to anyone. Jafar knew that her fathers death had hit her hard. If he could just get her to say anything, he'd feel better. "Jasmine, how you feeling?

Jasmine looked down at her hands before she answered "everything's going to change now"

"how do you mean?

"I'm now ruler of Agrabah, the only problem is I haven't got a clue what I'm suppose to do"

Jafar moved to lay next to her on the bed "things have changed, but your not alone. You know I'm here, right?

Jasmine looked up at him "of course I do. If you weren't here, I have no idea what I would do" they'd been laying on Jasmine's bed for nearly an hour, and Jafar could feel himself falling to sleep. Just as he was dozing off her heard Jasmine whisper to him

"please don't leave, you're my everything now"

The weeks passed and Jasmine was still down. So Jafar decided to take her out of the palace, and go for a stroll around the market place. When he told her, she smiled in the first time for a while.

"thank you so much Jafar, I needed to get out of the palace"

"if there's anything you see just let me know"

They walked around looking at the different stalls "Jafar, I'm just gonna look at that stall over there"

"ok" replied Jafar "I'll be over in a minute"

Jasmine went over to the stall that selled jewellery. She was busy looking at what they had, when she heard someone say her name

"princess Jasmine, is that you?

She turned to see the poor boy who saved her last time she came here

"you? What are you doing here? If Jafar see's you , he'll have you killed"

"relax princess, that creep won't find me" said Aladdin in a cocky manner

"well I'm afraid that creep has found you"

Both Jasmine and Aladdin turned round to see Jafar standing there

"well look what we have here. It's the street rat. I thought I made myself clear when I said to never return to Agrabah. But I forgot to take into account that you're not your everyday street rat, are you? No, you're a simple minded one" with a smirk forming on his lips Jafar shouted for the guards "take him to the dungeons, I'll deal with him later" the guards took hold of Aladdin's arms and dragged him off

"Jafar, couldn't you just let him go?

Jafar turned sharply at Jasmine "Jasmine the boy is nothing but trouble. It's for his own good"

Jasmine didn't look convinced

"come princess, I think its time we headed back to the palace"

"you know Jafar" said Jasmine as they entered the palace "I'm the sultana now, don't you think I get the final say in what happens to the boy?

"you may be the Sultana, but your carrying my child who one day will take your place. Do not forget that. Now if you'll excuse, I can feel an headache coming on. And wish to be left alone" with that Jafar made his way to the chamber that he and Jasmine share

Once Jafar had gone, Jasmine decided to go down to the dungeons to see how the poor boy was doing. "hello? Said Jasmine when she entered

"who's there?

"it's me, Jasmine"

"oh, princess. What brings you here?

"I wanted to see how you were" as Jasmine approached his cell, she saw him sat in the corner

"well as you can see, I've never been better"

As Jasmine was looking at him, she realised she didn't even know his name "what's your name?

"m my name?

"yes, you know mine, but I don't know yours"

"fair enough. My name is Aladdin"

"you know Aladdin, it was a silly thing coming back to Agrabah"

"yes well, I had a reason for coming back"

"really? And what might that be?

I came back to see you"

"pardon? Jasmine looked confused

"to see you princess"

Jasmine didn't know what to say. Yeah she liked him when they first met, but so much has happened since then "Aladdin, first of all stop calling me princess. I'm now sultana of Agrabah, since my fathers death, I obliviously took over. And secondly, I don't know what your doing, saying you came back to see me. I just don't understand why"

Before Aladdin could say anything, Jafar had entered the dungeons "Jasmine, what are you doing down here? I told you I'll deal with the street rat"

"I know you did Jafar but, can't we talk about it? You know make the decision together?

Jafar thought about it for a moment "fine, meet me in the throne room later this evening. We'll discuss it then" Jafar then turned on his heel and left

"thank you Jasmine" said Aladdin

"I believe the word your looking for is sultana"

Aladdin looked confused "Jafar calls you Jasmine"

"that's because I'm with Jafar, and he's also the father to the child I'm carrying" Jasmine saw the look of shock on Aladdin's face "now I'm going for a quick lay down before I discuss what we're going to do with you"

Aladdin was sat totally in shock. Jasmine and Jafar? No that was wrong. When he first saw Jasmine he knew it was love at first sight, and was convinced Jasmine felt the same. Maybe if he managed to get out of the situation he was in, he could get Jasmine to like him

Later that evening, Jasmine and Jafar were sat in the throne room, discussing Aladdin's fate "I say he's beheaded at dawn tomorrow"

"Jafar, I think that's too steep a sentence. Just banish him"

"I did that last time Jasmine, but as you saw earlier, he's back"

"but Jafar, he's no threat to us. Just banish him, and if he comes back I'll let you do whatever you want. Ok?

Jafar thought about this. He'd like to get rid of the street rat for good. But he couldn't really make the final decision "fine, but if he comes back he's a dead man, ok?

Jafar called for the guards to bring Aladdin forward, so they could tell him his fate. Aladdin found himself entering the throne room. He was blown away by the size of it. He looked around and noticed Jafar, a man he now though of as his enemy. He hated the fact that he was having a child with Jasmine, if he could just talk to Jasmine alone again, then he could tell her how he felt. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Jasmine talking to him "Aladdin, I have to say your very lucky. Me and Jafar have decided that the best thing to do is have you banished. Now, this is the second time your to be banished" but before Jasmine could finish, Jafar started talking

"if you even step one foot in Agrabah again, I swear it will be the last thing you ever do" Jafar went to talk to one of the guards. This gave Aladdin a chance to talk to Jasmine

"sultana, there's something I have to tell you" but before Aladdin could say the words the guards had grabbed him, and started dragging him away. Aladdin found himself been dragged down a corridor, when all of a sudden he found himself been thrown against the wall. When he looked up, Jafar was stood right in front of him

"now you listen to me you vile little street rat. I saw the way you were looking at Jasmine, and I also heard what you were attempting to say. Don't delude yourself boy, to think that you actually believe that you and Jasmine are going to run off into the sunset together actually makes me feel sorry for you. Now your a very lucky street rat, because if I had it my way, you would never she the light of day again" Jafar looked over to the guards and nodded, where they once again dragged him away

Jafar made his way to the chambers he and Jasmine shared. When he entered he found Jasmine already asleep. He got ready for bed, and slid between the covers trying not to wake there. He laid there for awhile, thinking about what the future held. He new what he had to do, he just hoped it all worked out ok

Jafar had everything sorted in his head, he was just waiting for Jasmine to arrive. When she did they sat down for dinner. "are you ok Jafar? You seem distracted"

"I have a few things on my mind"

"really? You want share them?

Jafar reached across, and took Jasmine's hands in his "Jasmine, our baby will be born soon, and I want everything to be perfect. Our relationship has been very up and down from the beginning" Jafar paused, thinking about the best way to continue

"Jafar, are you ok?

"I'm no good at things like this. I want what's best for the baby and us. I grew up without my father been there, and so I always felt like there was a piece missing in my childhood"

"Jafar, whatever happens I would never stop you from seeing our child"

"I no, but I want us to have what I never had growing up"

"really? and what's that?

"a family, a proper family" Jafar reached into his pocket and pulled a small box out "Jasmine will you marry me?

Jasmine just starred at the ring Jafar was holding out. She'd totally forgotten how to speak

Jafar started to panic, why wasn't she saying anything? "Jasmine?

She looked up and noticed Jafar's concerned face. Then she realised she'd hadn't answered him "yes" she whisper, Jafar not quite catching what she said

"pardon?

"yes Jafar, I will marry you"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I do not own these characters, well Nina is mine**

A date was set for the wedding. Jasmine was over the moon, she and Jafar were going to be a proper family. Like Jafar it was something Jasmine had never had. She had never known her mother, she died after giving birth to Jasmine. She loved her father, and thought he did a fantastic job bringing her up. But she could understand what Jafar meant when he said it felt like there was a piece missing in his childhood. The wedding was to be held in a weeks time, they wanted to be married before the birth. Been married to Jafar meant that he would become sultan, Jasmine was hoping he'd take over her duties while she spent her time with their child. Later that night, Jafar and Jasmine were talking in bed "Jafar"

"hmmm"

"you know when we're married?

"yes"

"well you'll become sultan"

"I no"

"well"

Jafar cut across her "Jasmine, if you've got something to say, then say it"

"I was hoping you'd take over from my duties. You know, so I could spend time with the baby"

Jafar smirked before he answered "why of course my dear. I wouldn't have it any other way"

"ouch"

"Jasmine you ok?

"yes, yes" said Jasmine a little over excitedly "Jafar give me your hand"

Jafar put his hand in Jasmine's, and she brought his palm flat against her belly "you feel that? Jafar only waited a few seconds before he felt the baby kick

"wow, that's……amazing"

"I know, the first time I felt it was most unusual. But now I'm used to it, and every time he/she kicks I can't help but smile"

A boy or a girl. That was something Jafar hadn't even thought about, then there was all the names to consider. "Jasmine, do you reckon a boy or a girl?

"A girl I suppose, well that's what I'm hoping for. How about you? Oh let me guess, a boy?

"to tell you the truth, I'm not really fussed. As long as their healthy. Remember our child is the future of this kingdom" Jafar could feel his eyes wanting to close "Now I think its time we both got some sleep"

"yeah your right, goodnight"

Before Jasmine and Jafar knew it, it was time for their wedding. It was everything Jasmine thought it would be. Even though it was the happiest day of her life, she couldn't help but think of her father. She wondered if he would of approved of Jafar as her husband. It saddened her to think that her father never knew he was gonna be a grandad, but she pushed them thoughts out of her head. She decided to go looking for her new husband

As the weeks went by, Jasmine started to get even more bigger, and a lot more moodier. "Jafar"

"yes Jasmine"

"I'm tired, help me to bed"

"you not feeling too well? Said Jafar with concern clearly showing on his face

"what do you think hmmm? I have backache, and I can't remember the last time I saw my feet"

"ok I was only asking. Come on lets get you into bed before you blow a fuse" Jafar walked with Jasmine to their chambers, where he helped her get into bed "ok I'll be coming to bed later. There's just a few things I need to sort out" Jafar gave her a kiss goodnight then left, leaving Jasmine alone to sleep. A few hours later Jasmine was woken up by pains around her belly. She looked across the bed, but noticed Jafar wasn't there yet. She made a move to get out of bed, and when she stood up she felt liquid fall between her legs. Just for a split second she thought she'd managed to lose control of her bladder, but when the pains started even stronger, she knew her baby was ready to come out. The problem was she didn't know what to do, she needed Jafar but he could be anywhere in the palace. Jasmine thought best to lay back down on the bed, she didn't want to fall and injure herself or the baby. But she really needed someone, so she decided to shout, hoping someone would hear her. Within minutes a young servant girl came running in

"sultana what is wrong?

"Nina, the baby is coming. Please get the midwife and my husband" Nina ran straight from the room. Jasmine had never felt like this. The pains would arrive, and then they would go. It seemed like hours since Nina left, she didn't want to be on her own. She was scared and didn't know what to expect. All she wanted to do is get hold of Jafar and tell him to never come near her again. It was his fault she was in this much pain. Finally she could hear people heading for her room.

As soon as the young servant girl told Jafar that Jasmine was in labour, he ran straight for their room. As soon as he entered, he was shocked at what Jasmine said to him

"Jafar, don't you dare come anywhere near me, I swear when this baby is born I will cut your" but before she had a chance to say the next word, the midwife came in

"ah sultana I see your baby is ready to make its self known" she then turned round to Jafar "Jafar I think its best if you wait outside. Nina you may stay"

Jafar was pacing outside of the door. What was happening, it had been hours since she went into labour. Just then Nina came out, and ran from the room down the corridor and round the corner. Then he heard crying, it was a babies cry. Jasmine had finally given birth, but know one had come out to say he could go in. Jafar was still waiting 15 minutes later, and that's when Nina came back, and behind was the doctor. Why was the doctor here? They both entered the bedroom and shut the door behind them. Ok, Jafar was getting annoyed, he was the father of the child, why was know one telling him what was going on? Just then, the midwife came out

"what's happening? Demanded Jafar

"Jafar, during the birth there were some complications. Jasmine has to be taken to the hospital"

"Complications? Why what happened?

"she lost a lot of blood, and at the moment isn't in the best conditions" Jafar just wasn't taking in what she was saying "Jafar, just to warn you that, she needs a lot of time to recover. Please don't forget you've got a child to look after now"

The baby, he'd forgotten about the baby "can I see them"

"well we're getting Jasmine sorted to go to the hospital. Once we've got her on her way, of course you may see your child"

Jafar watched as they brought Jasmine out. She looked so pale, and she wasn't responder to anything going on around her. Jafar just watched, unable to move, unable to say anything. Then Nina was stood in front of him

"would you like to see your child now sir?

Jafar nodded, he still hadn't found his voice. As he walked into the room, he saw the crib in the corner. He went over and looked down at the sleeping baby, he felt something stir inside him. This was his child, and he would do anything to make sure they were safe. Then he realised he didn't even know the gender of the child

"Nina"

"yes my lord"

"what's……is my child a girl or a boy?

"why my lord, you have a healthy little girl"

"a girl, just what Jasmine was hoping for" he still had to think of a name, and with Jasmine not here he would have to make the final decision. He couldn't exactly call her baby

"my lord, I'll leave you now. But if you need anything, I will be most happy to help" Jafar just nodded to her. Jasmine was the only person he could be polite with. Once Nina left, he looked back down at his sleeping daughter. Thinking of what to call her, then a name came to him, it seemed perfect. He picked her up from the crib and held her in his arms "hello Atiya, I'm your dad"

The days went by and Jasmine still wasn't out of hospital, and Jafar went to see her as much as he could. But he was finding it hard to cope. Ruling Agrabah, and bringing up a new born child was difficult. Of course he had Nina help him when he needed it, but Jasmine was missing out bonding with Atiya. So he decided to take Atiya to see her. When he arrived, he got the shock of his life. There sat with his wife was the street rat Aladdin

**A/N how will a very stressed out Jafar react to what he's just seen? Well I already know mwhahahahaaa**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_Just letting you know there's violence in this chapter_

_Apart from Nina, I don't own these characters_

_**Jafar saw red, he'd just giving his child to the nurse that was walking into the room, and headed straight for Aladdin. He grabbed him by his hair and dragged him out of Jasmine's room **_

"_**my lord, what are you doing? Said the concerned nurse who was now holding Atiya**_

"_**why did you let this dirty little street rat in" said Jafar in a deadly whisper**_

"_**he wanted to see the sultana my lord"**_

"_**you stupid woman, didn't anyone tell you he was banished from Agrabah?**_

"_**stop it Jafar"**_

_**Jafar turned to see Jasmine sat up in bed "I agreed to see him"**_

"_**you did what? Did Jafar really just hear that "while I've been bringing up our child, and ruling Agrabah, you've been with this walking piece of vermin? Well my dear, you did say that I could do anything I wanted if he ever was to step foot in Agrabah again" still holding Aladdin by his hair, he stormed out of the hospital and headed for the palace "I must say street rat, you really have dug your own grave. Don't be expecting to ever come back" as he arrived at the palace he called for the guards. Then they all headed down to the dungeons. The guards pushed Aladdin into a cell, where he lost his balance and fell "Razoul pick him up" ordered Jafar**_

"_**of course my lord"**_

_**Jafar motioned for another guard, he came forward and he and Razoul held Aladdin's arms behind his back "now street rat, what do I have to do to keep you away from my wife? Aladdin didn't say anything "what's the matter street rat? Cat got your tongue? Still Aladdin said nothing "you know street rat, I've had enough of you" Jafar walked up to Aladdin and back handed him across his face "I've decided that you don't deserve a quick painless death. Razoul, do you think he deserves a quick painless death?**_

_**Razoul gave a cruel smile before he answered "of course not my lord. He needs to understand, he can't just stroll around thinking the rules don't apply to him"**_

"_**exactly. Now street rat you will pay for your actions" another guard came forward, and handed Jafar his staff. But this was not his golden one. It was a simple black one. With it, he cracked the side of Aladdin's head with it. Straight away blood started flowing down his face. Then Jafar hit him in the ribs, Aladdin couldn't help but fall over. The guards made sure he stayed up straight "I told you street rat that I wouldn't make this painless" Jafar then turned to Razoul "I've got to go get my daughter, make sure he can't move when you've finished"**_

"_**with pleasure my lord"**_

_**With one last smirk at Aladdin, Jafar left the dungeons. He made his way back to the hospital, still angry with Jasmine for talking to the vile creature Aladdin. He entered Jasmine's room, where he saw Jasmine in bed holding their daughter. She looked up when she saw him enter**_

"_**your back then"**_

_**Jafar didn't say anything, he just took their sleeping daughter from Jasmine's arms. Then attempted to leave the room. But he didn't get very far, because Jasmine was in front of him before he made it to the door**_

"_**Jafar give me my baby back"**_

"_**your baby? I'm the one who's been bringing her up"**_

"_**no, don't you dare throw that in my face. Haven't you forgotten I nearly died bringing her into the world" the argument started getting heated, Jasmine had to get Jafar away from their daughter. She called for a nurse**_

"_**Jasmine, what are you doing?**_

"_**making sure our baby is away from you. I think its best if she stays here in the hospital. I'll be coming out in a few days" just then the nurse came in**_

"_**sultana, what you doing out of bed? Its not good for you"**_

"_**nurse, my daughter will be staying with me until I leave, ok?**_

"_**yes of course" Jafar couldn't quite believe what he was hearing**_

"_**you know something Jasmine" said Jafar "you can be a right bitch" he then turned on his heel and stormed out. He headed straight for the palace, and when he got there he stormed into his room. He felt anger he hadn't felt in a while. He tried to calm himself down, but nothing he did worked. He was getting more frustrated by the second, and then he saw it. The red mist clouding his vision, and then it all went black. The next thing Jafar knew, he was standing in the middle of his and Jasmine's room. The whole place was trashed, tables turned over, things smashed everywhere. He looked down at his hands and noticed they were bleeding. Jafar couldn't stay in this room any longer, he needed air, he needed to breath**_

_**Jasmine had a lot of things on her mind. She couldn't believe Jafar had walked in when she was talking to Aladdin. That thought made her angry, Aladdin coming in and demanding to see her, who does he think he is? Then there's Jafar, with his tempter. He needed to sort that little problem out, and the fact that he's very jealous by nature, only added fuel to the fire. Jasmine looked over to her daughter sleeping in a crib next to her. She couldn't believe how much love she felt for her, soon they would be going home. Then all three of them could be a proper family**_

_**The day had arrived that Jasmine got to go home. She wasn't impressed thought, she hadn't seen Jafar since the day he stormed out. She knew he wouldn't be coming to meet her, and take her back to the palace. Instead two of the palace guards came to take her and Atiya home. When she arrived she headed straight for their room. But when she entered, she got a big shock. The whole room was trashed, she called for Nina to take Atiya while she went to look for Jafar. The first place she went to was the throne room, were he was sat. Jasmine thought he looked like he was deep in thought, it looked like he hadn't even notice her enter**_

"_**Jafar"**_

_**Jafar looked up sharply at Jasmine "Jasmine, your back then"**_

"_**yes Jafar, me and Atiya are back" Jasmine walked right up to Jafar "what the hell happened to our room?**_

"_**I don't know"**_

"_**what do you mean, you don't know" Jasmine was starting to shout**_

"_**I don't know. One minute I was stood in our room been angrier then I've ever felt. Then next thing I know, I'm looking at a trashed room"**_

_**Jasmine stood starring at him. She new exactly what happened "you blacked out, I can't believe it. In your anger you actually blacked out. I have you any idea how much that scares me?**_

"_**Jasmine it's never happened before. Everything just got on top of me, and it was a massive eruption of anger"**_

"_**yes" interrupted Jasmine "there's quite clearly been an eruption in our room" Jasmine gave a massive sigh "why? Why did you react in such a way?**_

"_**you were talking to the street rat. After everything that's happened, you agreed to talk with him" before Jasmine could respond, Jafar cut her off "you know, I'm going to see our daughter. I want to spend some time with her alone" Jasmine just decided to let him go. She was too tired to keep arguing**_

_**Jafar went looking for Nina, so he could spend some time with his daughter. Jafar wondered where to start, just has he was making up his mind, he heard someone shouting him. He turned and saw Razoul**_

"_**my lord we have a problem" Jafar didn't like the sound of this**_

"_**what is it?**_

"_**it's the street rat"**_

"_**what about him? Jafar could feel his anger start to boil**_

"_**he's escaped"**_

"_**he's what? Your having a laugh right?**_

"_**no my lord. There's something else too"**_

"_**something else? Oh please enlighten me"**_

"_**he's armed"**_

"_**I beg your pardon?**_

"_**when he escaped, he grabbed the little knife us guards keep in out belts"**_

_**Jafar walked up to Razoul, and said in a deadly whisper "your telling me that the street rat who should be dead by now, is running around the palace with a knife?**_

"_**yes my lord"**_

_**Jafar could not believe what he was hearing. He had to act now, he needed to find Jasmine. He turned back to Razoul "gather some of your so called guards and get them down to the throne room. Then I want you to find Nina and Atiya, and make sure no harm comes to them, understand?**_

"_**yes my lord"**_

_**As Razoul went off to gather his guards, Jafar made his way down to the throne room. He entered and saw Jasmine. She was stood up in front of the wall. When all of a sudden, he saw Aladdin run straight towards her, the knife he was holding pointed straight at her. Jafar had to act fast, he ran straight towards Jasmine. Jasmine noticed Aladdin running straight at her with a knife pointing out in front of him, and she screamed. Just as Aladdin was her nearly in touching distance, Jafar appeared. He pushed Jasmine against the wall, blocked Aladdin from getting to her. Aladdin ran into the back of Jafar, Jasmine heard Jafar take in a sharp breath. Then she saw Aladdin hitting the floor, he came running in full pelt and ended up falling over. Because he was so close to the wall when he fell, he ended up hitting his head. Jasmine looked back at Jafar, and noticed he hadn't moved since Aladdin had ran into the back of him. Then Jafar moved to whisper in her ear "are you ok?**_

"_**yes" answered Jasmine. As Jafar moved back to look at her. She noticed the blood at the side of Jafar's mouth "Jafar are you ok? Then Jafar started acting really strangely, and his eyes started to glaze over. He then fell forward against Jasmine. Jasmine put her arms around him, confused at what he was doing. She then move her hands down his back, and that's when she felt it. A knife sticking out of him**_

_**A/N I'm gonna be mean and leave it there. For the people who don't know, you can blackout when your temper takes over. Hmm so what will happen to or not so perfect family? **_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I don't own these characters

**Jasmine felt the knife sticking out of Jafar, and could feel the blood soaking his cape. Jafar slowly started to slump towards the floor, Jasmine was unable to hold him up. Then the guards came running in, and headed straight for Aladdin who was still knocked out on the floor. Jasmine turned to the closest guard "go get the doctor, and bring him straight here" the guard ran off, leaving Jasmine with Jafar **

"**sultana" said another guard "what do you want us to do with the street rat?**

**Aladdin? He was the reason all this had happened. She wanted him out of her sight. "two of you take him to the dungeons. One of you lot, go get me a towel or a cloth" they did what Jasmine ordered, two of the guards taking Aladdin back down to the dungeons, another one going to get a towel. Jasmine looked back down at Jafar, he was laying on his front not really moving "Jafar, just stay with me ok? The doctor will be here soon" **

"**I'm sorry about Aladdin"**

"**what? Jafar, why you sorry about Aladdin?**

"**because if I'd of just got rid of him, this would of never have happened"**

**Was he blaming himself for this? "Jafar this isn't your fault. If I had never ran away in the first place, I would never of met him" the guard came back with the towel she asked for "ok Jafar I'm gonna pull the knife out now" Jafar braced himself, then he felt Jasmine pulling out the knife. The pain was intense, and soon as it was out he started to feel funny. Then he felt pressure where the knife had been. "sorry if this is hurting Jafar, but I'm trying to stop the bleeding. Jafar felt like he was getting light headed, and all he wanted to do was sleep. He could hear a calm male voice talking, then he could hear a more distressed female voice. Jafar was finding it hard to keep his eyes open, he could feel the pain in his back slowly fading away, and then it all went black.**

**Jasmine couldn't eat, sleep or do anything for that matter. She played with Atiya, but in the back of her mind, she was always thinking about Jafar. He hadn't woken up since the day he'd been stabbed, and Jasmine was going insane. All she wanted to do was hear her husbands voice, and tell her everything was going to be ok. She started getting ready to go to the hospital, maybe today he'll wake up. Then they can finally start been a family. She arrived at the hospital and entered Jafar's room, and was sad to see he still hadn't woken up. She went to sit beside his bed "Atiya misses you Jafar, and so do I. I just want you to wake up" Jasmine put her hand in Jafar's, and she couldn't stop the tears falling "this is all my fault, I should of listened to you when you said we needed to get rid of Aladdin for good. But I had no idea he was gonna go do something so insane" Jasmine then hung her head, and started thinking why did she have to be so stubborn. "I do love you Jafar" she whispered. Then she felt Jafar squeeze her hand, she looked up and saw Jafar looking straight at her. Jasmine was lost for words, he's awake she thought "your awake"**

"**indeed I am"**

**It took a few days but Jafar was finally back at the palace. He relied heavily on his staff, when Aladdin had stabbed him, he'd damaged some of Jafar's nerves. Making it harder for Jafar to walk. Jasmine and Jafar both decided that Aladdin needed to be gone once and for all. Two days after Jafar was out of hospital Aladdin was beheaded, and Jafar took a lot of pleasure witnessing it. Later that night Jasmine and Jafar were talking in bed "I can't believe how far we've come" said Jasmine**

"**I no. we've had some really bad times haven't we"**

"**yes, I nearly lost you" **

"**hey" replied Jafar "I could of lost you when you were bringing our daughter into the world" **

"**I no, but you didn't"**

"**things are gonna change Jasmine"**

"**how do you mean?**

"**well, don't you think our relationship has been tested, and had enough bad luck to last us a life time?**

"**oh yes, very much so"**

"**well then, now we look forward to the good times, bringing our daughter up, and growing old together"**

**A/N that's it, its finished. I really couldn't think of where else to go with it. I hope you enjoyed reading it. thanks **


End file.
